Borgakh the Steel Heart
Borgakh the Steel Heart is an Orsimer warrior found in the Orc Stronghold of Mor Khazgur, west of Solitude. She is the daughter of Chief Larak. She can also serve as a follower and can be married. Interaction Borgakh is first encountered either using the training dummy in front of Larak's Longhouse or being inside the house itself. If engaged in conversation, she expresses her envy towards the Dragonborn, who unlike her can travel wherever and whenever he/she wishes. She explains that she will soon be of age, and by tradition will be married to one of the orc chiefs from another stronghold. To that end she trains so that she may offer her strength to the other tribe while her own people will receive good trade in return, thus benefiting both tribes. Asking for Borgakh's opinion on the matter will have her confess that she actually feels caged. She admits that while she once looked forward to meeting new people and seeing new places when being of age, she no longer feels the same way about it. Furthermore, she elaborates on that it is the chieftain who actually chooses which chief she will have to marry, and that she still has no idea who that will be. When requesting Borgakh to become a follower, she will at first decline, stating that despite her feelings she will follow the traditions of her people and that she does not want to shame her ancestors. However, after further persuasion (or through paying off her dowry) she will choose to follow the Dragonborn after all, quoting that Malacath also teaches the Orcs to follow their own fate. When Borgakh becomes a follower, she will confess her feelings for the Dragonborn when the latter is wearing an Amulet of Mara, calling him/her strong and clever while declaring marriage feels right this time. After the wedding ceremony is over she will remark that Nord weddings are vastly different from Orc weddings, observing that Nord weddings involve less blood and violence. Follower Borgakh comes well-equipped with Orcish armor, steel plate armor or steel armor, depending on the level she is first met. She wields an Orcish sword and an Orcish bow. Borgakh primarily uses a sword and shield making her a good tank if well equipped. She will not use the bow unless the enemy is out of range. Surprisingly she is also good at sneaking, making her slightly more versatile. Upon dismissing her, she will return to her home at Mor Khazgur. Quotes *''"My blood's calm. I prefer it boiling."'' *''"You have a grim look."'' *''"Fine. Let's trade then."'' *''"Lead us to our next task."'' *''"An Orc follows to the death."'' *''"Malacath witness our deeds."'' *''"Go where the challenge is greatest."'' *''"Mighty impressive."'' - Majestic sight *''"Perhaps I'll join the Legion one day, as my father had done."'' Trivia *If she were to leave the stronghold, her name would be Borgakh gra-Kazgur. *Borgakh's skill, health, stamina, and magicka levels are completely identical to that of another Orc follower, Ogol. *Sometimes, she will use a full set of Orcish armor (except for the helm) by default. **If she is married, her Steel Plate Armor set can be bought from her, forcing her default Orcish Armor to be equipped. **The hidden Orcish Armor counts towards her carry weight, forcing her to have less carry space as a follower (unless the method for removing the default armor above is used). *After reaching level 100 in Pickpocket, the Dragonborn may steal the set of Orcish armor off of her. *Borgakh remains a part of the Orc faction. As a result, while tolerating attacks on ordinary citizens in Skyrim, attacking any Orc in their outpost will trigger an arrest/fine conversation, even if Borgakh follows the Dragonborn or is their spouse. *The relation between Borgakh and her father, Chief Larak is set to "rival," probably as a result of being married off to another Chief. *If Chief Larak dies, Borgakh will disappear, leaving her unable to be married. *The Dragonborn does not have to have a high Speech level to convince Borgakh. If they have the amount of coins she requests, she will be a follower of them and they can take the coins back from her inventory. *She seems to prefer archery over one-handed, despite being better at one handed fighting. *Borgakh is one of two Orcs in Skyrim that has a Nordic-type name, the other being Ghorbash the Iron Hand. Bugs *It is possible that upon retaining Borgakh as a follower, she will refrain from fighting, standing and passively watching as enemies attack the Dragonborn. If released as a follower and then re-enlisted again, she will then participate in battles as expected. Appearances * ru:Боргак Стальное Сердце de:Borgakh die Stählerne uk:Боргах Сталеве серце pl:Borgakh Stalowe Serce Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Orsimer Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Females